Lahstari
Lahstari(otherwise known as wizards or Homo Magicus) are a rare intelligent species in Exelcis. They are closely related to humans and can even breed with them although this is a rare occasion due to the taboo surrounding it. They are a wise and long lived race and are one of the few human subspecies able to control magic. They tend to stay away from humans as they believe(with good reason) that if we knew the true extent of their powers then we might take steps toward wiping them out. Etymology and other names The name Lahstari comes from the ancient Halnian words for Ancient(Lahs) Magical(Tar) and Beings(Il) this ultimately got shortened to Lahstari. Leofrodites know them as Maksli(Immortal Blasphemers) and believe that they came as a punishment to Hilak. They refer to themselves as Eoln which is their word for those who are now. This name has confused many translators for the fact that it makes no sense whatsoever. Physiology Lahstari are similar to humans in many ways although there are just as many differences. They tend to stand 7-8 feet tall and their skin can be black,brown,blue,white or light pink. To date there have been 3 Lahstari with the ability to shapeshift although legends speak of many more than that. They have the ability to control magic which can manifest as telepathy,telekenisis,teleportation and many other things which don't all begin with tel. Unlike humans, Lahstari can sometimes have animal heads or multiple limbs(The most notable example being Wind of fury) and have been known on occasion to take the forms of animals and trees to spy on their enemies or hide from humans. History Evolution Lahstari are a relatively knew species having only appeared in the last 5000 years or so. They seem to have come from early humans who somehow figured out a way to control magic. Certain theories on how this happened range from access to another dimension to simply having learned how to do it centuries ago. The most plausible theory currently known is that an early tribe of humans came across a Larexi Gem and used its power to gain access to the power of magic. This is also evidenced by the fact that many of the modern Emperors of Exelcis are known to have some degree of control over magic to the gems in the Exelcian crown. Culture Lahstari are known to be a very prideful and secretive species who like to keep their customs and like to keep their lifestyle and customs to themselves. However, it is known that they tend to have a gathering every 50 years known as Eochtium. During this gathering, they discuss the state of the world, themselves, and the state of the species in it. They are very long and sombre affairs and it is very rare for a human to stumble upon them and unheard of for one to return. The Lahstari appear to be a wandering species, with no particular home or place. However, there are tales of the ancient city of Movetar, a metropolis entirely populated by Lahstari. Recent archeological discoveries have proven this to be true but it appears that Movetar was destroyed long ago. Since then, the population of Lahstari has dwindled and soon they may become entirely extinct. They shall eventually fade into tales and myths and no person may even believe in the tales of the ancient wizards of the old lands. But that time has not happened yet, and many people hope that it never will. Category:Species